1. Technical Field
This invention relates to convertible furniture that can be reconfigured to form different furniture configurations together or specifically from the base furniture element.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type can be seen in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.; 2,751,971, 4,297,752, 4,366,585, 7,020,911 and U.S. Publication 2011/001166262.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,971, a detachable inside arm rest for a sofa bed can be seen having oppositely disposed arm rests with a support attachment bracket which can be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,752 illustrates a convertible furniture article in which the back rest and arm rest can be moved for conversion into a daybed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,585 is directed to an arm chair transformable into a bed having multiple boxed structures telescopically configured for expansion into a sleeping surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,911 claims a convertible furniture element having multiple removable arms, backs and seat cushions.
U.S. Publication 2011/001166262 shows a sofa bed in which the armrest and back rest portion can be placed in multiple positions changing the configuration thereof into a bed surface.